Red Butler Arc
The Jack the Ripper Arc is the second arc of the Kuroshitsuji manga. This occurs after the Kidnapping Arc. Summary: A butler's morning starts early and his evening ends later. The mansion is defined by a butler's service. Sebastian Michaelis peers in the mirror to notice his hair has grown a bit, but in these circumstances he must not shorten it and muses the humans are such difficult creatures.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 5 He starts his job early in the morning by delivering the day's work itinerary; he places Maylene in charge of the linens, Finnian to prune the trees in the garden, Bard is to prepare lunch, and Tanaka, on the sidenote, can just drink tea.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 6 He orders them to get started and to complete them accurately. After the servants are dealt with, he starts his preparations for his young master's early morning tea and he awakens Ciel Phantomhive.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 7 Ciel is described as a twelve-year old boy who governs a grand domain. He is also the president of the toy maker, Funtom Company, and through talented, relatively sly, business, he creates sister Funtom Companies simultaneously.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 8 Ciel informs Sebastian that the kids from Count Barton's orphanage have been invited to his manor.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 8 In order to spread the noble's wealth to society, they take some of those overflowing riches and give them to the nation, fulfilling their duty voluntarily to society which is what Ciel plans to do. The young master says that the children would arrive tomorrow. Sebastian ostensibly complies though inside he remarks that he has to handle everything by tomorrow's time so Ciel is very carelessly rude to thrust errands to him and expect it to all work out. Nonetheless, Sebastian promises the best hospitality would be provided for the expected orphans.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 9 Sebastian was meticulously preparing some food, reciting the instructions by heart, when he hears Maylene cry from the laundry room.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 11 It is revealed that Maylene has accidentally used 30 cups of detergent when the directed number is 3.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 12 Sebastian inwardly thought of how the fact that her eyesight is terrible is not the problem at hand but how she didn't even notice anything wrong as she poured in more and more detergent. He recalls how he heard in society, clumsy maids have charm, but what happened here is contradicting to that; she makes him feel a 'murderous intent'.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 13 Despite his dark thoughts, he fixes the situation in cleaning up the excessive bubbles and putting the wash outside to dry.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 13 Consequently, Sebastian returns to preparing the food when an explosion sounded.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 14 He rushes in the kitchen to find out that Bard has used his flamethrower to cook. He tiredly points out that he doesn't need to use that extravagant power to cook lamb with lavender but Bard disagrees, claiming that cooking is art and art is explosions.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 15 Sebastian thinks to himself that Bard is an idiot who constantly talks about food yet never makes them properly as eight percent of the things he make is charcoal and the twenty is broken dishes. His 'art' is all he cares about when he should be making something edible for a change. Nonetheless, Sebastian assists in salvaging the food.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 16 After leaving the clean-up responsibility to Bard, he returns to his food and attempts to finish it for the third time when Finnian suddenly hugs him behind, sobbing.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 17 Finnian shows Sebastian the devastated lawn to Sebastian's distress. He was supposed to trim the branches but ended up causing the trees to be bare. He forgot the herbicide sprinkler was broken and used it on the lawn.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 18 Sebastian muses that Finnian is an idiotic gardener with opprobrious habits. The sprinkler was broken only a few days back yet Finnian easily forgot it which could be the first sign of serious memory loss. His brain makes Sebastian feel 'a deep emotion that goes beyond anger'.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 19 The butler sighs, says that since Finnian already ruined it this far, there's nothing else they could do and orders him to buy new trees and allows Finnian to design the garden. The latter gets excited and wants to make the garden look like a transforming robot. Sebastian has no response to give to his exuberant smiley face and just stares.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 19 Finnian joyfully tells him to give him the money and that spacing out is a 'no-no'. He runs off with the money to go shopping for plants after receiving them from the butler. Sebastian, worn out, says he can't take it anymore and he wants to see 'her'.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 20 He dashes to 'her' while describing 'her' as a flexible body with flowing black hair and determined, bright amber eyes. 'Her' is likewise revealed to be a cat.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 21 He fondly feeds her as he muses that cats are great and doesn't talk or do things uselessly. Cats are cute pets that don't exist in his world. However, his world has pets as well but it doesn't compare as the pets over there are grotesque creatures.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 22 Sebastian pleasantly strokes the cat's soft paws for a while before deciding that he has to return to work. He places the cat down and asks for it to wait for him tomorrow.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 23 Sebastian finally completes his food despite being interrupted several times. Then, Bard, Finnian, and Maylene barge in''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 5, page 24 and pause when they see the work Sebastian has prepared for the orphans.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 25''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 5, page 26 Finnian and Maylene express their admiration on Sebastian's prodigious work while Bard grudgingly says that Sebastian was avoiding his work to do this. Sebastian says that children are coming tomorrow and this is for them.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 27 Finnian points out that the statue has no head and Sebastian immediately accused them of the crime. They all hastily deny themselves as thieves, particularly since they were so caught up with work.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 28 They then conclude it was Tanaka who stole the head and all angrily charge to track down him but Sebastian notices it's time for the afternoon tea and leaves the task to find Tanaka up to the three.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 29 Sebastian impetuously pushes the cart in to a sleeping Ciel who is the thief for stealing the chocolate head and eating it. The butler sighs, exhausted, and closes the opened window, reprimanding Ciel for leaving himself so defenseless.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 30 He comments that that with servants that can't do anything and a selfish master, being a butler is not easy''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 5, page 30 but is also not a bad way of life.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 31 He then shout at his master to wake up and scold him for sneaking in snacks. Meanwhile, the three servants continue their search for Tanaka.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 31 It's the social season in London and Ciel has been invited to countless events of different varieties. Ciel negligently tosses away the envelopes and letters, rejecting them, until he pauses at one.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 1 Ciel and Sebastian ride on a carriage to London. England's summers are described very short, its climate the hottest from May to August in which people call it 'The Season'. Aristocrats from all over the world are invited to London for many social events.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 3 They arrive at Ciel's London townhouse where Ciel says that he doesn't care who sent that letter; he despises going to crowded places. Sebastian points out the positive point of being away from his mansion: it's more peaceful without Finnian, Maylene, Bard, and Tanaka around.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 4 They come in to find Lau, Madame Red and her servant, Grell Sutcliff, looting his house for tea much to Sebastian's and Ciel's utter shock.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 5 Madame Red is her nickname and her real name is Angelina Durless. It is revealed that she's Ciel's aunt and former wife of Baron Barnett and works at the Royal London Hospital. Lau is the manager of the English Branch of the Chinese Foreign Trade. When they received news that Ciel's coming to London, they couldn't resist coming to see him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 6 Ciel grouches to himself that of the people he didn't want to see, they all came. Sebastian apologizes for not accommodating them earlier since he has no idea guests were coming. He prepares them tea immediately.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 6 Madame Red is impressed by the way Sebastian executes the tea richly and reprimands to the timid Grell that he should follow Sebastian's example. She then says that Sebastian is always so handsome, stroking his bottom, and opting for him to quit and serve her instead. Ciel scolds his aunt for her suggestive display and prompts that they talk seriously, particularly on the matter of prostitutes being murdered on the streets recently.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 7 Ciel says that the killer's ways are very unconventional and irregular which is why 'she', that is the Queen, is so disturbed by it. The murdered prostitute was Mary Ann Nichols. The wounds are inflicted by some kind of sharp tool, using quick cuts, resulting to a painful death. The police and the other prostitutes call the murderer: Jack the Ripper.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 8 Ciel wants to know the circumstances sooner so he rushed to London.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 9 Lau muses how the Queen's watchdogs have already been dispatched and asks Ciel if he's audacious enough to investigate the crime scene. He suspects that the murderer is definitely an 'abnormal madman'.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 9 Lau slowly moves toward Ciel and touches his face, asking if he'd be scared. Ciel responds that he came because he's worried about his fiancee and he doesn't have to answer Lau's pointless questions. The latter remarks that that's not bad and the look in his eyes is good.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 10 Lau suddenly and cheerfully grabs Ciel, telling him to go on a stroll with him. Madame Red intervenes angrily, saying that she rarely gets to have some afternoon tea with Ciel and she can't even enjoy it in peace. She says she wants to go as well and asks Lau where the crime scene is. Lau answers that he doesn't know either. Madame Red, appalled, shouts that Lau has spoken so arrogantly yet he doesn't even know where it is. Ciel tells them to calm down and that he knows at least one person who has been to the crime scene.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 1 Ciel, Sebastian, Lau, Madame Red, and Grell arrive at a dilapidated shop where the Undertaker is. Lau asks what is this place while Madame Red demands how Ciel is familiar with such a shabby, strange place. They enter to a creepy room filled with coffins.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 13 The Undertaker appears out of a coffin, saying he has expected Ciel to come. He asks if Ciel wants to see how it feels like to sleep in his custom-made coffin, creeping Madame Red, Grell, and Lau out. Ciel says that he didn't come to play and the Undertaker gently places a finger to his lips, interrupting him. He claims that he knows why Ciel is here.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 14 The Undertaker tells him that since Ciel went out of his way to visit him, he'll certainly do everything in his power to help. He invites them to sit on the coffins and distributes tea. While munching on a cookie, the Undertaker says that it isn't the first time he handled something similar to the Jack the Ripper case.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 15 Madame Red asks what he means by that and the Undertaker replies that there was another case where prostitutes were being killed, even in a similar way. In the beginning, the police weren't so bothered about these cases though the prostitutes all had something in common.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 16 However, he needs a compensation before he will reveal that crucial detail.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 17 Lau compliments that the Undertaker is good at doing business and asks how much money he wants for this information. The Undertaker vigorously approaches him to tell him that he doesn't want any of the Queen's money. He then turns to Ciel, saying he only has one requirement: show him a 'first-rate laugh'. If he does so, no matter what he wants to know, the Undertaker will tell him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 17 Ciel remarks that he's a weirdo. Lau steps up and tells his joke of a tiger but it failed to amuse the Undertaker. Madame Red is next to provoke a laugh out of him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 18 She inappropriately tells him a vulgar, dirty joke that lasts for an hour. While that, Sebastian covers Ciel's ears. The Undertaker then successfully shuts Lau's and Madame Red's mouths and concludes that Ciel is the only one left to make him laugh.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 19 Ciel is reluctant to and the Undertaker counters that he has helped him out many times in the past so why can't Ciel be nice to him just this once. Abruptly, Sebastian intervenes''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 6, page 19, signaling that it's his turn. He asks for everyone to step outside and forbids anyone to peek in. As they stood outside, they are shocked by the sound of screaming and shaking.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 20 Later, Sebastian allows them to come inside and they see the Undertaker laughing gleefully, content, and he agrees to tell anything.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 21 He reveals that all prostitutes killed have their wombs removed. Sebastian muses that accurately cutting out specific organs couldn't be done by a regular person.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 23 The Undertaker agrees and demonstrates using Ciel, that if he has to act within a short period of time, he would slit the throat first and then proceed to cut open the stomach, as that would be the easier way to succeed. The culprit's work indicates that it has to someone experienced. The Undertaker pokes Ciel's cheek, telling him that he should have been able to figure that one out.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 24 It's likely that the murderer is an expert so if he knows Ciel is here, it might lure him out. He will definitely keep on committing crimes until someone puts a stop to it. The Undertaker is intrigued to see of 'the notorious noble', Earl of Phantomhive, is able to stop him. Ciel says that the world of darkness has its own rules and he wouldn't murder people randomly without any motivational drive; something must have been manipulating the Jack of Ripper from behind.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 25 Ciel begins to depart and promises that he won't be scared and he will solve all the mysteries.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 26 During the carriage ride, they speculate that anyone with medical training could be the murderer, and that the womb and organs are likely removed for use in a black magic ritual. Madame Red is confused at where to start as it's 'The Season' right now so many people are gathered at the capital.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 27 She says that they should at least be able to compile a report on the suspects.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 28 Sebastian replies that as the Earl of Phantomhive's butler, how could he not be able to accomplish such a small matter. He prepares to leave the carriage to research and investigate for suspects and reminds Grell to drive the horse carriage back safely. He then jumps out despite the fact the the carriage is still running.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 30 Ciel says that Sebastian will definitely be able to accomplish his mission and he'll have tea prepared for them as well. Madame Red is unconvinced and says that Ciel is so confident in him in which he replies that that's obvious because Sebastian irrefutably never lies.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 31 Lau comments that it must be because since a long time ago, he has always been at the Earl's side, never leaving him like a shadow. Ciel then points out that Sebastian hasn't even served him for two years yet.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 32 They arrive back at Ciel's townhouse late because Grell traveled the wrong way.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 32 Lau and Madame Red are dumbfounded to see that Sebastian has already returned home first than them with the tea and preparations finished.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 33 Sebastian shows that a list of names that fits their conditions have been made. Madame Red questions how he could have narrowed down the suspects out of so many people.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 34 He begins reading out the names that belonged to people with experience in anatomy and their alibis.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 35''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 6, page 36 Currently, none of the people he aforementioned are the murderer. Madame Red asks how he accomplished this in which he simply replies that he's 'one hell of a butler'.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 37 Sebastian then lists their conditions: a doctor and knowledgeable about anatomy, have no alibi on the day before the incident, and being connected to a secret society or black magic. The only person that suits that criteria is Viscount of Druitt, Aleister Chamber. Although graduated from medical school, he has not been involved in their profession and is known for hosting a number of seasonal parties where some he only allows people close to him to attend.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 7, page 2 Madame Red recalls that the Viscount of Druitt has been into black magic recently. Employing that information, Lau remarks that he must be carrying out some sort of ceremony at that 'secret party' and using the prostitutes as altar sacrifices. Sebastian informs that on the 19th hour of today, the Viscount of Druitt will be hosting a party so tonight would be the most convenient time to go and investigate.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 7, page 2 Madame Red uses her popularity to arrange invitations and connections for them all to come to the party. Sebastian tells Ciel that he would not be attending using the name Phantomhive so he must use his chance properly.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 7, page 3 That evening, they arrive at the party. References Navigation Category:Manga Arcs